


Tea Was Not On Their Minds

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Zuko and Katara fight like cats and dogs; everyone thinks it's just because they're from opposing elements but is it just a cover under which to pursue a very steamy relationship?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 21





	Tea Was Not On Their Minds

Originally Published April 15, 2010

* * *

The argument - why it started again they could not say. They were children of water and fire. Friends just assumed their confrontation was natural.

That day the tempest they stirred concerned tea. Zuko claimed it was fire nation, Katara insisted it was water tribe. Toph sipped indifferent about it all. Everyone knew it was invented in the earth kingdom and that was that. No need to brag.

The argument itself unfolded uniquely.

Zuko questioned with a spark. Not too much to melt the igloo - they were at the pole. Katara replied with a mist. It froze and pelted like hale. The pit under the kettle sizzled and smoked only to be relit again and again.

Toph sighed; it seemed the girl already saw that fight ... yes, it must have been the fourth incarnation of it.

When their tactics failed the elements upped the ante so to speak. The kettle alternately iced and steamed. The igloo brightened with Zuko only to be darkened by Katara. There were no words at that point; just looks, flicks of wrists and, maybe, snorts.

The kettle cracked - not that tea was ever on anyone's mind.

Toph left to find Sokka. It was noontime and surely he must be driving the kids insane building new watchtowers and whatnots. Always fun to watch Sokka get owned by the tikes.

At last the Avatar peaked into the igloo - now deformed by their bending.

There was Zuko. Soaked and, despite the frigidity, shirtless. There was Katara. Steamed as hair and everything got frizzed by humidity.

Aang paused at the entrance with that "what did I get into" look but something had to be done.

"Guys, this is getting ridiculous, you two need to stop and just appreciate your elemental differences already."

Aang sighed and shook; he thought he made a lot of sense and maybe one of those days they'd take his advice.

"I think Aang left - no - I'm not turning my eyes to look," said Zuko.

"I'm not turning my eyes to look, too," Katara said.

"Then! Then?"

Even as he spoke the next round of battle commenced: water girl and fire boy neared like mirrors reflecting each other move by move.

Then - not caring if they were watched they met lip to lip.

Between breaths.

"Think they know," asked Zuko.

"Toph figured out," replied Katara.

They slipped on a puddle of water and Katara landed atop Zuko!

She pinned his wrists behind his head.

"Damn it ... you always get the last word...."


End file.
